


Tough Climb

by AnonAMNOS



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, M/M, SakumotoWeek, VsArashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAMNOS/pseuds/AnonAMNOS
Summary: Sho can't understand why he keeps getting picked for Cliff-Climb or what Arashi's youngest member has to do with it.Written for #SakumotoWeekDay 1: Prompt Button





	Tough Climb

‘Why have I been picked for Cliff Climb again?’ Sho complained as he entered the green room. 

‘The fan’s love watching you’ Aiba exclaimed, ‘You’re always entertaining’

‘But I’m so bad at it, I’m sick of making a full out of myself’ Sho sighed, falling heavily on to his assigned sofa.

‘What’s up?’ Nino asked entering behind him

‘Sho-Kun has been assigned Cliff Climb again this week’ Aiba answered, gesturing to their bandmate lying face down across from them.

Nino began to giggle ‘Maybe you should take your complaints to J’ he said sitting down on his own sofa and pulling out his DS

Sho’s head snapped up at that, ‘Huh? What’s Jun-kun got to do with it?’ 

Nino continued to grin and only lifting his eyes from the screen to briefly look at Sho’s backside commented ‘I heard he had a word with the staff, apparently he likes the view’. Aiba began laughing so hard he almost choked on his bento, Sho on the other hand turned back to face the couch, he could feel the tips of his ears warming as he processed Nino’s words.

Filming began and Sho, as he predicted, found himself struggling to reach the 30-point button not long after he started his ascent up the wall, he turned around to ask his bandmates for a grip to assist him. Jun was holding the bag refusing to send it Sho’s way ‘You’re almost there’ he shouted across ‘Just stretch a little further’. 

Their bandmates were laughing from the platform, Ohno was almost doubled over at Sho’s exasperation, were as Nino remained with his knowing grin reminding Sho of their talk in the green room earlier that day. Sho could feel his face warming again but turned back to the wall and hoped that the audience would assume it was from the exertion of the climb. He reached up stretching his legs as far as they could go, knowing the view he was putting on offer to his bandmates, the audience and everyone else watching at home.  
Sho made one final attempt for the button before he heard the timer go off and signal the end of the game. He turned back around to face the cameras, he could hear Aiba laughing from his position below him, he was ready to start his apologies to his bandmates and their guest but looking across to the platform he noticed their younger member scanning his form from head to toe, he was caught off guard for only a moment before he remembered himself and continued with the rest of the show.

Once filming was done that day and they had all finished their promo shots for that week Sho was making his way back to the green room when he was almost knocked to the floor by Nino dragging a sleepy looking Ohno behind him, ‘Oops, sorry Sho-kun’ Nino exclaimed ‘Oh-Chan here was just gonna buy me a melon-pan’ Nino tapped Sho on the shoulder as they passed as Ohno gave him a peace sign and a sleepy smile ‘Good Luck’ Nino shouted as they made their way down the corridor.

‘Strange’ Sho thought as he walked into the green room, the only other occupant was Jun who looked up from the script he was reading as Sho came in,

‘Good work today’ he said as Sho took a seat across from him.

Sho huffed his reply ‘yeah, except for Cliff Climb’ he noticed Jun’s failed attempt at trying to hide his smile, ‘I’d like to know why I keep getting picked for it’ he complained.

‘You make good TV’ Jun replied looking up to meet his eyes ‘you’re enjoyable to watch’

Sho met his gaze, he could almost feel the tension in the air and noted, not for the first time, that only the youngest member of the band had this effect on him, leaving him unsure of what to say or do, never quite knowing if he was being serious or talking in jest. As someone who usually always knew just the right thing to say it was both unsettling and thrilling.  
‘Is that why you didn’t pass the grip then?’ Sho asked ‘to make good tv?’

‘Why else?’ Jun was definitely smiling now, he wasn’t even trying to hide it

‘Nino said…’

‘Nino’s got a big mouth’ Jun interrupted ‘Why do you think I wouldn’t pass the grip?’

Sho looked up as he felt Jun move towards him, still sitting on his sofa he had to tip his head up to meet Jun’s eyes as he stood before him. ‘I… you… you told me to stretch for the button’ Sho replied as Jun reached out to tuck Sho’s behind his ear.

‘And why did I want you to stretch for the button?’ Jun asked leaning down to begin nibbling on Sho’s earlobe.

‘Y… you liked the view’ Sho sighed and he felt rather than seen Jun’s smile

‘I did, I do’ Jun replied pushing Sho so that he was lying down on the couch, Jun straddling him ‘Do you really hate the game that much?’ he asked as he moved down to begin sucking at Sho’s neck

‘I, I can get used to it’ Sho moaned arching his back to feel more of Jun against him.

‘Good boy’ Jun replied. Sho thought maybe Cliff Climb wasn’t that bad a game after all, with enough encouragement from their youngest member, it may just become his favorite.


End file.
